


A Day Without

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [22]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"TMNT, Any, a day with no practice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Without

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

The first time that Sensei had ever granted them a day with no practice, he doesn't quite know what to do with himself. What would he do normally on a day with practice sessions? With no training to get his thoughts in order?

Sure there's a favorite tv show or two that he can watch in an attempt to soothe his mind from troubling thoughts. But there's a growing itch under his skin and in his fingers to pick up a practice weapon and train with it alone in the dojo space.

His brothers don't seem to have a problem with it.

Immediately each of them are off in their own worlds. Doing their own separate things and he's admittedly a little jealous of them. Of how easy they can just slip between their training and into their distractions.

Sensei, himself was meditating in his rooms. Though he did extend an invitation to each of them that they could all join him for some light meditation if they wished. He knows that his brothers likely won't join him.

His eyes glance towards the dojo and his fingers twitch slightly.

A part of him feels guilty for not training more. For not pushing the issue more with Sensei.

Perhaps meditating with Sensei would soothe his mind and chase away the troubled thoughts in his head.


End file.
